


Gemini: Origins

by laughingstock (Laughingstock_16)



Series: Gemini [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, WCKD, and so are all the other gladers, and what?, before maze runner, cassie is not her name, fetus characters, is not good, more family members?, newt is good big brother, well not her real one at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingstock_16/pseuds/laughingstock
Series: Gemini [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862578
Kudos: 5





	1. Cast

[Cailey Fleming as Young Cassie](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BNDE3ZDUwYTUtN2JkNi00NjkyLWI0NTctODk3YTQ1YWUxZGUyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjE3NzYwMTc@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,650,1000_AL_.jpg)

_Named after Castor_

_\----------_

[Noah Jupe as Young Lex](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/7e/f4/697ef4b93839b4817fedea9c302ea31e.gif)

_Named after Pollux_

_\----------_

[Bryce Gheisar as Young Thomas](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rjpalacioswonder/images/3/36/BryceGheisar.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160826201350)

_Named after Thomas Edison_

\----------

[McKenna Grace as Young Teresa](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/2f/d5/f52fd50bd442d54567928a79312b45ff.jpg)

_Named after Nikola Tesla_

\----------

[Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Young Newt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/01/e4/3501e4ca83daab835bb5f99776f95394.jpg)

_Named after Isaac Newton_

\----------

[Ian Chen as Young Minho](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMmI1MDY1N2ItMGQ5My00ZTcyLWJkNDktMjdhMzNiMzRhNjYxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTE1MDU2MDQ@._V1_.jpg)

_Named after Minho Park_

\----------

[Caleel Harris as Young Jeff](https://celebsiren.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/caleel-harris.jpg)

_Named after Thomas Jefferson_

\----------

[Brandon Severs as Young Alby](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSv1kVltpG5IPi8-2IyE_Yenyaw-5wYddQt6Q&usqp=CAU)

_Named after Albert Einstein_

\----------

[Iain Armitage as Young Gally](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/lawandorder/images/e/e9/Iain_Armitage.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20171016065403)

_Named after Galileo Galilei_

\----------

[Isaac Ryan Brown as Young Frypan](https://www.factsninja.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/02/Issac-Ryan-Brown-0.jpg)

_Named after Sigmund Freud_

\----------

[Connor Falk as Young Clint](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/f/fc/Connor_Falk.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171223133933)

_Named after Bill Clinton_

_\----------_

[Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mazerunner/images/2/27/AvaPaigeVideo.png/revision/latest?cb=20151215010243)

\----------

[Aiden Gillen as Janson](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/b7/00/f5b7003ba25ca3dfe4df7b27dd16fa10.jpg)


	2. (1)

I (obviously) don't own the Fever Code book. If I did, my OCs would be in it.

* * *

 _Boom boom boom._ Someone pounds on the door. A woman in her early thirties gets up from the kitchen table and rushes over to her two children, who are fast asleep.

“Come, into the closet.” She whispers urgently to them. The children sluggishly walk over to the large closet in the corner of the room. The mother opens it and lifts the board at the bottom, revealing a small extra space. The siblings crawl in. _Boom boom boom_. 

“Open the door!” A man orders from outside.

“I love you two, okay? Don’t ever forget that. I love you so much.” She kisses them each on the forehead and replaces the board, piling some clothing on top. She closes the closet doors and rushes to the front of the house. Opening the front door just a crack, she tries to sound as annoyed as possible. “It’s 2:30 in the morning. What could you possibly need at this hour? A man in his mid forties pushes the door open and surges into the room, accompanied by another man and woman, both wearing face plates. They look like police officers, but they carry no badges and instead wear all-black armor.

“We need the twins.” The man says firmly. The mother takes a shaky breath.

“I’ll need to see your IDs, first.” She says coldly. The man sighs and motions to the woman behind him. She takes off her face plate and digs into the pocket in her pants, pulling out three IDs. She hands them to the mother, who flips through them, shaking her head. “They’re Canadian citizens, you can’t take them to the US. I don’t care what virus is going on down there, you can’t take my children.”

“Actually, we can. We’re their legal guardians now.” The younger woman says with a smirk. The dark-haired woman blinks a few times.

“What-” _Bang._ She gasps and presses her hand to her abdomen, dark red blood gushing out of the wound. She leans on the wall for support, vision going black. “No, not them…” She chokes out, the thick red liquid dripping out of her mouth. The mother finally slumps forward, hitting the ground and staining the hardwood floors.

“Katherine!” The older man hisses, spinning around and glaring at the young woman. She holsters her pistol.

“What? She was getting too mouthy.” The blonde responds casually. The older man clenches his jaw.

“We only use lethal force if necessary. And now we have no idea where the kids are.” Katherine only shrugs. They walk through the kitchen, boots thundering against the wood.

“Jack, you check the bathroom. Kath and I will sweep the bedroom. Should be easy, this shelter is tiny.” Jack nods at the order and leaves. 

“You’ve been unusually quiet. What’s up with that? Are you okay?” Katherine mutters.

“Well, other than the fact that you just killed a mom, I’ve been great, thank you.” The man shoots back as they make their way down a narrow hallway. He notices Katherine’s hand inching towards her pistol. “Give me your gun.” Her head whips backwards, her face offended.

“What?” 

“Kath. That’s an order. I don’t need you killing another person today. No guns.” The man repeats. She scoffs but hands it over. He tucks it into his other holster. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door and opens it with a slight creak. “Hello? Anyone here? It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He steps into the room. The woman behind him takes a step, but he holds his hand up, signaling her to stay outside. “My name’s Owen. We’re gonna take you somewhere safe, okay?” He continues. His eyes sweep the room and something catches his eye. The closet is open just a crack, clothes stopping it from closing completely. He opens it and sees that most of the clothing is hung up nicely, but there is a small pile at the bottom, messy and spread out, covering the whole bottom. The pile is flat, so it was set up intentionally. He crouches down and pulls the fabric out, revealing a board that is a different color wood than the rest of the closet. He lifts the board to reveal two wide-eyed children, shaking and holding each other. Their hands are gripping each other’s shirts, white-knuckled and they seem to be on the verge of tears. Owen’s face softens. “I guess you already know my name. What’s yours?”

“Sam,” The boy says. “That’s Melody. We’re twins.” He adds.

“Okay. Sam, Melody, we’re gonna take you somewhere nice. Does that sound okay?” The boy narrows his eyes. 

“Where?”

“Colorado. It’s in the US.”

“Mom said we have to stay here.” Melody says, guarded. “She said bad things are happening down there and we can’t help them.” Owen offers them a slight smile.

“What if I told you that you can?”

* * *

As the twins climb into the large bus-like vehicle, Melody notices three other children are already inside. Two blond kids: a boy and a girl, and a Asian boy who looks like he is plotting something. Owen escorts them to the back, and nods at the two seats next to the blond children. 

“Where are we going?” Melody asks Owen.

“To your new home. Don’t worry, it’ll only take a few seconds. We have very advanced technology.” The bus rumbles to life and lurches forward. Melody grabs her brother’s hand and holds tight. A shadow overcomes the bus as they go through something. Everything turns cold, but it’s over almost as soon as it starts.

“Alright,” A man in the front stands up. “Everyone out.” The twins give each other confused looks, but shrug and listen to the man. When they step out of the bus, they’re greeted by a huge, towering building. It’s nothing like their small Canadian town. Around the building are multiple skyscrapers, giant holographic billboards, and helicopters. Melody’s jaw drops open as she turns around to fully admire the metropolis around her. 

“Welcome to Denver, Colorado.” Owen says from behind her. “C’mon, let’s go inside.” He leads the two siblings through the sliding glass doors.

* * *

The four children enter a [room ](https://cdn.decorpad.com/photos/2012/11/12/m_992717795486.jpg)with multiple bunk beds lining the walls. There are other kids inside, milling about and chatting.

“This is where you’ll be sleeping tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll start the first of the weekly trials. Basically, it’s going to be a series of tests to see which group you’ll fit with best.” He gestures at a line of empty beds. “You five can choose any of those. There’s a clock over there--” He points at it. “--And it’s lights out in an hour. Remember, this is only gonna be for one night, so don’t get too comfy.” With that, he makes his way back to the door and exits, the door sliding shut behind him. The blond boy grumbles something about being tired, then picks a lower bunk and shuts the curtain. The girl, probably his sister, blinks at it. The curtain scrapes against the pole as it opens slightly.

“Lizzy,” The boy says. “Go to bed, we’ve been up for ages.” Something about his voice seems different, but Melody can’t pinpoint exactly what. The girl, Lizzy, rolls her eyes.

“In a bit. I want to talk to them, at least get their names, like any polite person would do.” The boy scoffs, and sweeps the curtains shut again. Lizzy sits down on the concrete, then pats the ground next to her. Melody awkwardly sits down, hugging her knees to her chest. Sam and the other boy share a look, then plop down.

“So I guess you already know this, but my name’s Lizzy, I’m seven, and my brother’s ten. How about you?” She asks Melody. Startled, she stutters a bit before answering.

“I’m Melody, I’m also seven.” She swallows and glances at the floor.

“My name is Sam, I’m seven too, and I’m older than Melody by fourteen minutes.” He says proudly. Melody glares at her brother, and he only grins. She shakes her head but smiles in return.

“Um, I’m James, and I’m ten.” He says quickly. “So… where are you guys from?” He adds to fill the silence. “I’m from Maine.”

“We’re from London.” Lizzie says with a wistful smile. _That explains the accent._ Melody thinks.

“Mel and I are from Vancouver. Canada, that is.” Sam clarifies when he only gets confused looks. Just then, a pleasant _ding_ sounds across the room. Around them, kids start entering their bunks and closing their curtains. 

“Huh.” James says. “I guess it’s time for bed. See you guys in the morning.” He climbs up a ladder and disappears behind a curtain.

“Goodnight,” Lizzie says with a smile, then gets into the bunk above her brother’s. Melody waves half-heartedly, then turns to Sam.

“So, you want the top or bottom one?”

“Top,” He grins, then eagerly climbs the ladder up onto his bed. Melody giggles, then enters her own bed and closes the curtain. She’s surprised at how tired she is, and falls asleep to the sounds of deep breathing and light snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we’ve got new characters! Yay! So, this is in fact an origin story, as you probably figured out by the title, and it will follow the Fever Code book. As for the book that follows the Scorch Trials movie, I’ll probably make that after this book, because there are some characters I need to introduce that pop up again in the Scorch.


End file.
